Christmas with the GazettE
by EmoGirl25
Summary: Find out if Ruki would ever get a chance to confess his feelings to the one person he cares and loves and will Uruha be able to choose the person he loves or the person he meet by accident? Read and find out and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the GazettEs but I wish for I can marry Ruki :D lol okay this is my first story i know it may sound boring at first but it will get funny as you read it.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

When The GazettE finally finish their last concert for today, they will be traveling away from their home town to have a nice christmas vacation. So they all agree that

they will go to a small town call Kokoro Village. It may sound like its a small town but its not. As they were dropped off to the Airport for leaving to Kokoro Village

they all said their last good byes to their friends from Tokyo. Ruki was happy that they finally get to have their day off and maybe have a chance to confess his love

for Reita. Who knows if he would ever get a chance to tell him.

"Hey guys,Where's Uruha?" Aoi said looking around.

"I think he wanted to go grab a bite to eat before we leave." replied Kai.

"Wait a minute theres no food courts in the Airport!" said Reita.

"Damnit Uruha! Why would he get hungry at a time like this?" yelled Aoi.

"Well we did woke up early to get to the Airport without even having a chance to make breakfast." Ruki pointed out with a yawn.

'True, But he could at least told us before he wondered off!' Thought Aoi.

"Lets split up and find him. If one of us find Uruha we call or text one of us on our cell phones got it?" said Aoi.

They all agreed and split up into four different directions.

* * *

Uruha continued walking around to see if there was a food court around. "Man if theres no food court I

might as well buy a snack." He mumbled to himself. Uruha suddenly stops and notice a little girl looking in every direction crying out for her mother. He headed to

where the little girl was standing and said, "Hey, are you lost little girl?"

"I...I can't find mommy...can...can you help me..?" The Little Girl sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll help you find her." Uruha smiles sweetly as he patted her on the head. The Little Girl smiles back and wipes her tears away. Uruha picked her up and

gave her a piggy back ride while they start looking for her mother.

* * *

Aoi searched everywhere and still couldn't find Uruha. 'Where in the hell is he!' He thought while clenching his teeth. He walks up to a small group of girls. "Excuse

me ladies, but have any of you seen my friend he is probably my height is wearing a black shirt with short/jeans he kind of likes to show off his thighs." Aoi said

smiling at them. Three of the girls shaked their heads 'No'. "I saw him just a little while ago." The Pink hair girl lolita replied. "Really, where?" said Aoi. The Lolita Girl

told him where she last saw him as she pointed to the direction, Aoi thanked her and start running to where she pointed at.

Uruha keeps looking around and said, "Do you know how your mommy looks like?" The Little Girl looks down at Uruha who is still piggy back riding her. "Yes, Mommy

is wearing a pink dress with flowers." She said. Uruha smiled and wished that she could have discribed her a little bit more clearly but its better then nothing. "Okay

well lets go see if your Mommy went to go buy the tickets." He said. The Little Girl nodded with a smile. They both start walking back to where they were then made a

left turn and passes by a gift shop. What Uruha didn't know is that Reita was inside the gift shop asking people if they saw him pass by there (which he did). When he

maded to the front where people were buying tickets to travel he spotted a young woman who is facing away from him and she haves a pink dress with flowers on it.

'That could be her.' He thought. He walked up to the woman, tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Miss is this your daughter?" Uruha said nicely. The Woman turned

around, looked at Uruha then looks at the Little Girl. Uruha was surprise to see the Little Girl's Mother cry with joy. "Yes she is!" She sobs. Uruha picked her up and

give the woman her child back. "Thanks for finding her for me. How can I ever repay you?" She said with joy. Uruha just shooked his head and waves his hand with a

smile.

"No need to repay me madam. I had fun helping your daughter find you."

"But..." The Woman trails off and thought for a while, the Little Girl whispered to her Mother's ear. Her mother looked at her with a bit of confusion but agreed with

her daughter. So she took something out of her pocket and said, "Pull out your hand please." Uruha was confused and just did what he is told. She gave him a silver

necklace with a silver heart on it and a light blue crystal in the middle of the heart. Uruha was surprise to see such a lovely necklace. "I..I...I can't ta..take this..."

Uruha stammered looking at the necklace before looking back up at her. She just smiled and before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the Airport

Announcers. "Sorry for the interruption but there is a lost child. His name is Uruha he is wearing black shirt with short/jeans and he like to show off his...wait what?"

The Announcer stopped then he went back to finishing his sentence. "...and he likes to show off his thighs." The Woman looked at Uruha and saw what the Announcer

described.

"Your Uruha?" She said looking at him.

"Yup." Uruha said feeling a bit mad who ever did that, but he already knew who.

"You don't look like a child."

"I know. My friends are kind of looking for me right now so I suppose it was one of my friends."

The Woman nods in agreement.

Suddenly the Airport Announcer went on again. "Sir, please don't lick the microphone!" A familiar voice came on that Uruha recognize. "Ice cream!" There were a few

weird noises in the background, probably trying to pull one of Uruha's friend off the microphone. "Sir, thats not ice cream its a damn microphone!" Someone was able

to turn off the microphone before things got any worse, then Uruha looks at the woman feeling so embarrassed about this. 'How embarrassing!' He thought. The

Woman just giggled as if it was nothing. "Uh...Whats so funny?" Uruha said still feeling embarrassed and his cheeks were turning a bright red. "Your friend is really

funny." She replied with a smile. "Funny! Funny!" The Little Girl chanted with a giggle. Uruha Chuckled to himself. The Announcer went on and it was a lady calling

out that airplane fourty-seven is about to take off. "Well thats my plane we better go. It was nice meeting you Uruha and thanks again for finding my daughter."

Uruha waved his hand. "It was no trouble at all. Oh before you go not to sound rude but whats your name? I wasn't able to get your name or your daughters." Uruha

smiled a little feeling a bit weird saying that. "My name is Rose and my daughter's name is Karin."

"What lovely names you two have. You better go before you lose your plane." Rose nodded and left with her daughter. Karin waved bye and yelled, "Bye big brother!"

Uruha smiled and waved bye.

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE!" A loud voice yelled. Uruha frozed in fear when he heard Aoi's voice.

"Oh um...Aoi nice meeting you here." Uruha said scratching the back of his head.

"Cut the small talk! Where in the hell were you?" Aoi said in anger.

"I was trying to find a place to eat while we wait for our airplane." replied Uruha.

"You dumbass! Theres no food court here." said Aoi waving his arms around like an idoit.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out a little while ago." mumbled Uruha.

"What?" said Aoi, calming down a little.

"I said we better go back to the others I bet they're having trouble pulling Ruki away from the microphone again." said Uruha, walking striaght to the Announer's

Office. Aoi agreed and followed him close behind.

When they got there Reita and Kai are working together to pull Ruki away from the mircophone. "Ruki stop it!" Reita yelled using all his force to pull Ruki away. "Ruki

stop licking the microphone I'll make you ice cream later." said Kai who is also using all his force to pull Reita who is pulling Ruki off the microphone. Uruha sighed,

put the necklace in his pocket and went to help Kai and Reita with Ruki.

* * *

Ruki was now nibbling on the microphone. The Announer Guy walks up to Aoi who is watching three of his friends pulling the little chibi singer away from the

microphone. "You do know your friends have to pay for that." The Announer Guy said. "Yeah, I know" said Aoi who is pulling out his wallet and pays the man. A half

hour later they were able to drag Ruki away but the bad news was he kept the microphone. When the GazettEs were sitting down waiting for their plane to arrive

things were about to go a little boring for the GazettE boys. "Is the plane here yet?" whined Kai as he rest his head in his hands. Reita checked the time and it was

only eight in the morning. "The plane would be here soon so just wait for a few more minutes." Kai groan in disappointment. Uruha yawns and looked at the big

screen tv that they have at the Airport while Aoi was sleeping on the chair next to him. Aoi mumbled something in his sleep and rested his head on Uruha's shoulder.

Uruha smiled to himself and patted him on the head. Ruki was sleeping as well, hugging the microphone he was licking not to long ago. The Announcement went on

and said that plane fifty-one had arrived. "That's our plane." said Reita picking up his bags.

"FINALLY!" yelled Kai with a smile of relief.

"Aoi wake up our plane is here." said Uruha shaking his shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes honey." moan Aoi hugging Uruha's arm.

Uruha shook Aoi's shoulder a bit more but with force, Aoi woke up and yelled at him for waking him up. Uruha yelled back saying that their plane arrived, he apologized

to him and stood up to stretch his muscles before grabbing his bags. Reita woke Ruki up by taking his "new" microphone away from him and start walking towards the

entrance while Ruki followed him and begging him to give his microphone back. Once inside the airplane they were finally able to relax and fall asleep without any

worries as the airplane took off.

* * *

**well this is my first chapter i hope you like it i would write the next chapter later :)**

**Review please and thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Kokoro Village

Uruha was the first person to wake up, looked outside and morning haven't yet arrived the sky was still of a dark purple. He took the necklace out and looked at the lovely crystal, it brought a smile to Uruha's face. "I see your awake too." A voice said with a hint of a smile. Uruha Jumped a little and looked who was sitting next to him. It was Kai and from the looks of it , he's in a happy mood but Uruha didn't know why. "Ye...yes." Uruha replied with a studder.  
"Want anything to eat?" said Kai, getting a plate full of sliced fruits.  
"You didn't cook anything?" Uruha said taking a piece of sliced apple off the plate and took a bite out of it.  
"No. The airplane doesn't have what I need." replied Kai, putting the plate back. Uruha nodded as if he understood what he meant. He looked around and notice Reita sleeping in his chair and haves one foot on top of the armrest of his chair, and sitting across from him is Ruki who is also asleep in his chair. He was sleeping in a weird and odd position, his right hand is behind his head and his other hand was on the second chair where the mic is, he even had one of his legs resting on the table that separates him and Reita, his left leg was just under the table. Uruha looked at the two chairs across from him and didn't see Aoi sleeping there, it was only blankets and a pillow in his place. "Where's Aoi?" Said Uruha. Kai just shrugged.

They both heard a flushing noise which was the bathroom. The door unlocked and out came Aoi who was holding a magazine in his hand. They continue staring at him until he took his seat. He looked at Uruha and Kai and said, "What?" The room was silent for a while except for Ruki and Reita's snoring, Uruha pointed at the magazine to think that could explain everything on what they were thinking. "What? This?" Aoi showed them the magazine that said: "Guitar Weekly" in big black letters. "What were you guys think I...?" Aoi trailed off before he finally realized what they were thinking so he got up from his seat and yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE SICK PERVERTS!" Reita woke up from the yelling and sit up right on his seat. Ruki just twitched in his sleep as if yelling didn't even bothered him at all. "Whats with all the yelling?" Reita said with a yawn as he stretches. Aoi explain to Reita what Uruha and Kai were thinking even though they had the wrong idea. "Guys thats just sick. Wait, how did you get my magazine?" Aoi looked at him and just smiles. "I founded on the floor?" He said with an innocent smile. Reita shook his head in disapproval, he didn't believe him so he just let this slide just once. "Forget it. Go ahead and read it, it's not like I'm hiding anything." After that everything went quiet, Uruha took one more look at the necklace before putting it back in his pocket. The ride only took two an a half days to get to Kokoro Village. The GazettE went to get their bags and as they left the airport a limousine was waiting for them. Ruki looked at the guys and they looked at Ruki, he shook his head 'no' that it wasn't his idea for getting a limo. Uruha walked up to the driver who was waiting for them as he opened the door for Uruha. "You rent a lomousine? I thought we all agreed not to get a limo." Kai was the first one to ask him.

"Oh really?" He looked at the guys and they all nodded. "No one even gave me the heads up." Kai glared at Aoi, Reita, and Ruki in anger, they took two steps away from him. Uruha sigh in disappointment but before he stepped out of the limousine he grabbed the champagne bottle then payed the man and apologized. The man took the money, got in the limousine and drove off, Uruha waved bye with a smile. "Lets go get a cab." Reita said as he started walking towards one of the cabs that were parked in front of the airport. Kai and Aoi took the first cab and Ruki and Reita took the second one while Uruha was by himself. They new if one of them stay with him with a champagne in his hand who knows what will happen to them when he's drunk. Ruki felt a bit uncomfortable sitting next to Reita but its his bandmate that he should just relax, he'll confess his love to him later. Reita was looking out the window thinking what to do for christmas and what to give his friends. "Hey Ruki." Reita said without looking at him.  
"Yes, Reita?" Ruki replyed back.  
"What do you want for christmas?"  
"Hmmm...I want something or someone to be by my side all day and is always there to make me smile when ever I feel down." Ruki smiles.  
"Anything else? Or is that it?" Reita finally looked at Ruki and thought 'who this someone he's talking about? Could it be Aoi? No, maybe Uruha? No, I bet is Kai.'  
"Reita? Hel-lo? Are you even listening?" Ruki waved his hand in front of him to snap him out of his thoughts.  
"Sorry Ruki. What did you say?" Reita smiled a little.  
"I said, What do you want for Christmas?"  
"I don't know yet. I have a lot of things in my mind right now." Reita went back to looking out the window leaving Ruki feeling a bit confused.

Uruha was all alone in his own cab drinking his champagne and thinking about Rose, so he took out the necklace in his pocket and decided to wear it. "D- d- do you think she will ever love me?" Uruha said to the driver. The driver looked at him and notices he's drunk. "Of course she will. It um...takes time for her to like you back" He replyed back while keeping his eyes on the road. Uruha just nodded before taking another big gulp of champagne then looks out the window watching people walk the street and seeing happy couples together. He smiles to himself and hopes that happens to him too. After that he fell asleep in the cab with a smile on his face. It took almost an hour to get to their vacation house, it is a two story house the house is painted a light blue color almost matching the blue sky. Kai and Aoi started getting their things out of the cab and start walking up to the door. Kai put his things down and checked for his keys then notice he doesn't have them. "Hey do one of you guys have the keys to the house?" He called out at them. Ruki shook his head 'NO' and so did Reita, Aoi put his things down and checks his pockets as well. "I think Uruha might have it." He said before walking to the last cab. Aoi looked inside and sees Uruha asleep, he sighs opens the cab door and puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes Uruha to wake him up. Uruha woke up and noitce someone next to him, Aoi looked at him and sees he is still drunk. "Aoi!" Uruha exclaimed with excitement then hugs him. Aoi was surprised of Uruha's reaction and his hug, so he pulled the guitarist off him and trys checking his pockets for the keys. "What are you looking for, cutie?" Uruha said with a smile. "I'm looking for the damn keys and don't call me cutie!" He said turning a bit red as he finally found the keys. He left Uruha in the cab and tossed the keys to Kai who caught it in mid-air. Aoi went back in the cab, pulled Uruha out and took him striaght inside the house then tells Ruki and Reita to get Uruha's bags out of the cab. They both nodded and left the house to retrieve his bags from the cab as they did Ruki noticed a strange bag that he never seen before, he opened the bag and from his surprise there were bottles of different sake. "Did he even bother to bring extra clothes?!" He exclaimed as Reita picked up the other bags in the cab.  
"Uruha is Uruha what can I say. Besides he brought his clothes all right he just likes bring his favorite drinks, now lets go." Reita said heading back inside the house. Ruki follows him close behind with the bag full of sake bottles. Kai start perparing them some food while they start unpacking their things in their rooms upstairs. Aoi left Uruha on the couch and heads to the kitchen feeling hungry as hell. "What are you cooking, Kai?" He said as he took his seat on the chair. Kai took a few pans out of the bottom left cabinets and places them on the stove. "Just making a simple breakfast for all of us." Kai said as he open the fridge door to find some eggs and bacon and sets them down on the kitchen counter next to him and the stove. Aoi nodded silently to himself as he takes out the magazine out and started reading about the guitars they have on sale today.

Ruki was in his room thinking what to do today at Kokoro Village with his friends and to try and see if could surprise Reita with a kiss. He could try to see if maybe they could go to a movie then kiss him in an alley. Maybe he could try to take him out to a bar to get Reita drunk and then he wouldn't be able to remember a thing. All this thinking about Reita and the different ways he thought to surprise him made him blush so much he had a nose bleed. The Chibi Singer panicked and grabbed some tissues from his desk. As he was about to grab the tissue the door opened and the person popped his head out behind the door, it was...


End file.
